Penumbras
by Mazzola Jackson
Summary: (tradução autorizada) Harry descobre a verdade após o torneio Tribruxo chega a sua fase final. Nunca pensou que algo como isso poderia ser verdade, muito menos, para além das mentiras de sua vida... uma nova se somasse a ela. Uma que não tem comparação com os outros.
1. O Despertar

**Titulo:** Penumbras

**Autor:** Majo Walles

**Personagens:** Harry Potter, Severus Snape

**Resumo:** Harry descobre a verdade após o torneio Tribruxo chega a sua fase final. Nunca pensou que algo como isso poderia ser verdade, muito menos, para além das mentiras de sua vida... uma nova se somasse a ela. Uma que não tem comparação com os outros. Um em que seus pais não são quem ele pensava e que só o amor de um homem irá retornar a sua sanidade perdida acreditava quando soube que ele era o filho de Voldemort.

**Gênero:** Drama, Romance, Tragédia

**Classificação:** NC-17

**Advertências:** universo alternativo, Chan = adulto / criança, Straight Content, Mpreg = Gravidez Masculina, a morte do personagem, Outros, Estupro / Não-Con, Violência

_**Capítulo 1: O despertar **_

Viu como Krum e Diggory se batiam a duelo só por avançar a maldita seguinte etapa.

Ele só queria terminar isto o antes possível. Já estava cansado de toda essa merda de torneio Por que tinham que lhe passar precisamente a ele, as coisas mais estranhas? Por que, de todos os adolescentes estúpidos que tinha em Hogwarts, teve que o eleger a ele o maldito cálice de fogo?

Agora estava aí, no meio de dois mastodontes dotados de magia (e outros atributos que não vinham ao caso), só para ver que um deles estava sendo vilmente utilizado.

Harry lançou lhe um feitiço pelas costas que conseguiu que o tremendo corpo do búlgaro caísse de bruços ao chão, inconsciente.

Cedric estava no solo quando o ajudou, e entre ambos chegaram a onde se encontrava a cálice dos três magos.

Não lhe pensaram duas vezes e correram até a atingir.

Sentiu como eram transladados e a sensação lhe desagrado como sempre. E quando se deu conta da verdade, que tinham sido transladados, já estavam em outro lugar. Estavam em um cemitério.

—Potter —disse uma depreciável voz cerca deles —, só te esperava a ti.

Harry se volteou para ver a Pettigrew lançar a maldição assassina ao bonito garoto que se encontrava a seu lado.

Não podia ser que outra vez sua vida se encontrasse entre a espada e a parede.

Sentiu como era praticamente amarrado a uma estátua e viu ao traidor de seus pais, como começava o cru ritual. Aquele que o traria de volta. Aquele que devolveria a vida a Voldemort. Tudo passou de maneira rápida.

Sentiu como a maldita rata o sustentou da mão e como a adaga se inseria em sua pele, rompendo seus tecidos e o fazendo sangrar no ato.

Todo o demais ocorreu com demasiada confusão.

Ao que parece, algo tinha falhado no ritual para devolver a vida do Lord Escuro, por que o gemido e a cara de terror de Pettigrew, eram por demais evidentes.

Viu como o Lord emergia desse caldeirão e se sustentava a cabeça com as mãos. O grito era desgarrador e gelou lhe o sangue a Harry.

—Meu… senhor —Pettigrew acercou-se com pavor — Que… sucede?

Voldemort retorcia-se sem deixar de gritar.

A estas alturas, os comensais tinham sido convocados pelo despegue de magia que tinha soltado o Lord. Todos, incluindo a Harry, viam como o Lord caía ao solo, coberto por um troço de teia negra que se colava a seu corpo.

Lucius estava com os olhos desorbitados e esqueceu seu mascara, que caiu ao solo fazendo um som oco. Acercou-se com cuidado a seu amo e o volteou.

Um gemido monumental estendeu-se pelo cemitério ao ver a aparência do Lord.

Harry não sabia como o qualificar, mas parecia ser o Tom Riddle da lembrança do diário, mas de uns quarenta anos, quiçá um pouco mais, mas para um mago, nada mais que demonstrasse sua verdadeira idade. Aquela que deveria de rondar pelos sessenta ou setenta anos. Não sabia bem, mas estava seguro que não tinha a idade que aparentava.

—Meu senhor —disse Lucius, tratando de acordar de uma maneira civilizada, mas pouco podia fazê-lo assim, pelo que preferiu o enfeitiçar, muito aos riscos que isso implicava —Enervate —o raio deu justo sobre o peito do Lord, o fazendo reviver no ato.

— Que demônios foi o que passou? —Disse com a voz carregada de ira — Como resultou a missão com os da profecia?

—Desculpe, meu senhor —disse-lhe um dos Lestrange, ao qual Harry não soube reconhecer, devido às máscaras — A que missão se refere, meu Lord?

—Não estou para jogos —disse com sua característica voz carregada de desprezo —. Claramente ordenei-lhes… ataquem aos Longbottom e tragam ao fedelho que faz perigar minha existência.

Todos estavam impactados pelo que viam…

Acaso Voldemort tinha perdido a memória?

Por que demônios quereria eliminar só aos Longbottom?

Por que merda tinha essa aparência?

—Meu senhor… acho que esta um pouco confundido —lhe disse Lucius — Ao que parece algo saiu mau no ritual.

—Pois não sei a que te referes —lhe disse volteando e vendo a Harry na tumba —James —foi um sussurro tão débil que quase ninguém lhe pôde escutar. Só Lucius que se encontrava a seu lado.

—Não é James Potter, meu Lord —lhe disse contrariado.

—Pois pareces-lhe bastante —disse olhando-o de frente.

— Por que sou seu filho, pedaço de merda! —Gritou-lhe o menor, com umas palavras que conquanto lhe saíram da alma, foram demasiado desagradáveis de escutar, de boca de um garoto de catorze anos.

— Isso é impossível! —Disse com quase um rosnado —James só tem um filho. Só Harry.

—Parece que para valer o ritual fez que deixasse de funcionar teu cérebro —conquanto lhe doía muito seu braço e estava aterrorizado, não deixaria que esse tipo se debochasse dele —. Sou Harry Potter, Voldemort. Não me recordas?

O tom de debocha nas palavras de Harry, enfureceram a mais de um comensal, que não podiam permitir que o fedelho se debochasse de seu amo.

—Isso é estúpido —disse rindo e depois sujeitando ao menor pelo queixo —Harry só tem em um ano.

—Meu Lord —falou-lhe Lucius, entendendo um pouco o que estava passando — Que é o último que recorda, meu senhor?

O tom arrastado nas palavras do loiro, realmente causaram-lhe náuseas a Harry. Ou quiçá eram a perda de sangue que o estava debilitando dantes do que pensava.

—Mandei a Black a buscar a meu filho, por que Dumbledore se tinha inteirado da verdade.

— Seu filho?

A pergunta fazer mais de um, entre esses Lucius e Harry.

—Ao que parece descobriu que Evans tinha um feitiço em cima e lhe tirou —disse molesto. Não gostava de ter que dar explicações —De modo que disse-lhe a Sirius Black, que fosse por James e Harry. Não era seguro que seguissem longe de mim.

As reações foram óbvias.

Lucius pôs-se rapidamente de pé e sacou a varinha de sua túnica.

Pettigrew começou-se a esconder como o covarde que era.

Harry ficou com a boca aberta, tratando de não pensar nas palavras do Lord.

-Meu parceiro e meu filho estavam em perigo.

Isso foi o último que pôde escutar Harry, dantes de perder por completo o sentido.

_**Continuará**_

_**Próximo capitulo: Segundo Chamado**_

_**Nota tradutor: pela primeira vez na história eu estou traduzindo algo bem diferente do que estou acostumado, espero que recebam essa fic como as outras...**_

_**Estou esperando reviews**_


	2. Segundo Chamado

**Quero agradecer aos vários comentários que essa fic rendeu no primeiro capitulo, se continuarem assim certeza que termino essa e as outras fics rapidinho... então bora começar o segundo capitulo? **

**Capítulo 2: Segundo chamado **

—Alguém vai sofrer as consequências, se é que ninguém me explica quem é esse fedelho —disse o Lord, enquanto apontava a Harry.

Os comensais estavam demasiado impactados como para entender mau as palavras do Lord.

Mas é que era realmente incrível, que algo assim sucedesse.

- Bem. Se vocês não me dizem, outro me dirá —disse com raiva — Veem aqui, maldita rata! —Gritou com fúria. Pettigrew acercou-se, com mais que terror e foi sujeito com força pelo Lord —Minha varinha —sibilou entre dentes. Viu como o imundo desgraçado que tinha como servente, buscava entre suas roupas e por fim lhe entregava — Estende teu braço —nem sequer olhou-o, quando enterrou a vara na marca tenebrosa.

Ninguém dizia absolutamente nada, olhando como o mais temido dos magos escuros, rabiava pela falta de informação.

Mas que demônios lhe diziam?

Que aquele que estava inconsciente sobre a tumba de seu pai e com uma grande ferida no braço, é o que cria seu filho?

Não passou demasiado tempo quando Severus apareceu no meio do cemitério.

Notava-se evidentemente confundido. Nem sequer trazia posta as roupas que o investiam como uma sombra da morte.

—Não sabes quanto me alegra te ver de novo, Severus —disse o Lord.

O professor estava entre impressionado e assustado. Não era um imbecil. Sabia perfeitamente que o Lord estava por demais furioso. Exigiria uma cabeça, e esperava que não fosse a sua.

O que se lhe gelou o sangue, foi ver a Harry Potter na tumba. Por que não estava morto, Verdade? Não, não podia o estar. Seu fluxo de magia ainda percorria seu corpo e se podia sentir. Ele a podia sentir.

—Meu Lord —disse apoiando um joelho no solo — Alegra-me seu regresso —disse com sinceridade e esperando que o Lord, o notasse em sua voz.

—Pois a mim parece-me mais bem que esta aterrorizado, Severus —caminhava a seu ao redor, como se estivesse atravessando sua alma para saber a verdade — Convoquei-te para que me expliques que é isso de que o fedelho na tumba é Harry Potter?

Severus olhou-o estranhado, e não era para menos. Era como se o Lord, de um momento ao outro, não reconhecesse a seu próprio inimigo.

—Não sei a que se refere, meu Lord —disse sem olhar à cara — Ele é Harry Potter.

Voldemort apontou-o com seu varinha, ante a mirada atenta dos demais comensais.

— Crucio! —Manteve a maldição, até que por fim conseguiu escutar o grito de Severus. Algo que realmente lhe acalmava — Não gosto das mentiras, Severus! —Disse-lhe levantando sua cara com a ponta da varinha —Esse rapaz não pode ser Harry. Pelo simples fato de que Harry, tem só em um ano de vida.

Severus olhou-o como se estivesse em frente a um demente e não ao visionário que sempre creu.

Era realmente impossível que o Lord não reconhecesse a Potter.

—Meu Lord. Se permite-me —disse Lucius, ajoelhando-se em frente a ele — Não compreendo que passa com você, meu senhor —estava tratando de ser o mais respeitoso possível —Faz treze anos que nos deu essa missão, meu senhor.

—Não pode ser —disse Tom, com o tom mais duro que podia utilizar — Ordenei-o faz em uns dias.

—Meu… senhor —chamou-lhe Severus, tratando de repor se da maldição que o tinha atacado — Você mesmo foi à casa dos Potter, a matar ao fedelho e seus pais.

Tom olhou à distância.

Isso era impossível.

Dirigiu a mirada aos homens em frente a ele e teve que admitir que não estavam igual que faz dias. Pareciam obviamente maiores.

Lucius tinha perdido a cor do rosto ante as palavras de Severus.

Acabava-lhe de dizer ao Lord à cara, que era o assassino dos que ele cria seu amante e filho.

—Isso é uma mentira. —disse furioso, apontando aos dois em frente a ele — Por que assassinaria a meu parceiro?

— Desculpe, meu Lord? —Perguntou Severus — Qual parceiro?

Lucius tinha a imperiosa necessidade de pedir-lhe a Severus que fechasse sua puta boca de uma vez por todas.

—James Potter.

Severus sentiu como se lhe caísse um balde de água fria.

—Isso é… impossível.

— De que estas falando, Snape? —Disse-lhe alterado —Tu mesmo foste o que atendeste o parto de Harry.

Severus não podia dar crédito às palavras daquele homem.

-Tu ajudaste a James, para que desse a luz a meu filho.

_**Continuará...**_

_**Próximo capitulo: De volta a realidade**_

_**Nota tradutor: **_

_**Oi, tudo bem?**_

_**Vejo que muitos de vocês ficaram impactados com a noticia não? Até eu fiquei... é simplesmente uma diferente da que eu imaginava mas eu amei ler essa fic!**_

_**Quero agradecer aos reviews que vocês me mandaram, me enchem de orgulho :D**_

_**Espero mais reviews e então até a próxima! Te vejo lá!**_

_**Acompanhe também:**_

_**Corações clandestinos**_

_**Olhos cegos, mãos suaves**_

_**Looking my heart**_

_**Unbreak my heart**_

_**ANGEL**_

_**Antes da Guerra e depois da Guerra**_

_**Penumbras**_

_**Grandes descobertas e uma família**_

_**Um anjo entre em vampiros**_

_**Adoraria ver comentários nessas outras fics também, mas não posso obrigar a ninguém fazer algo que não quer não é mesmo... continuarei a escrever sem falta as que ficaram muito tempo parada...**_

_**Então até a próxima**_


	3. De volta a realidade

Capítulo 3: De volta à realidade

Severus não podia dar crédito às palavras do Lord. Era francamente impossível que algo como o que estava dizendo, fosse verdade.

—Meu Senhor —disse-lhe desde sua posição, ajoelhado em frente a ele —, não é possível que algo assim passasse. Eu recordaria.

— Dizes talvez que estou mentindo? —O tom utilizado pelo senhor tenebroso, era claramente irritado.

—Desculpe que lhe encordoe, meu senhor —disse Lucius. Crendo saber que é o que estava passando — Poderia me dizer qual é o ano que você pensa em que estamos?

Tom olhou-o com os olhos entrecerrados. Buscando em seu semblante, algo factível para poder o torturar até descarga sua frustração.

—1981, Lucius. Algo que deverias ter claro.

—Acho que perdeu parte de suas lembranças, meu senhor —disse agachando a cabeça. Tinha a leve impressão de que o Lord descarregaria sua fúria em algum deles e não seria bonito — Estamos no ano 1994, meu senhor. Ao que parece não tem consciência do que sucede.

Tom Riddle era um ser de pouca imperturbabilidade. Não era das pessoas que se ririam de uma situação como esta. Não. Ele buscaria em seguida o problema em isto.

Todo mundo parecia maior.

O garoto na tumba era horrendamente parecido a seu amante, mas menor.

Lucius dizia-lhe que tinham passado treze anos que ele não recordava para nada.

— Pretendes que ache que têm passado um tempo determinado que simplesmente já não lembro? —Perguntou-lhe sustentando-o fortemente do queixo, para poder ver nesses estremecidos poços de prata liquida. — Diz talvez que esse menino, é meu filho? Meu Harry?

—Meu Lord, você não é o pai de Potter —disse estupidamente um comensal, que foi ajustiçado imediatamente pelo furioso Lord.

— Avada Kedabra!

Os incautos assassinos experimentados ficaram congelados em seus postos, ao ver a fúria com a que o Lord acabava de liquidar àquele que punha em dúvida sua palavra.

-Não quero escutar uma estupidez como essa —disse os olhando atenciosamente — Falei claro?!

— Sim, meu Lord!

Os comensais terminaram ajoelhados. Todos ao redor do mago escuro.

Um choramingo dolorido fez voltear a Tom. E guiou-o até a tumba.

— Severus! —Chamou-o com potência, conseguindo que o homem aparecesse a seu lado no que se demorava em dar um respiro —Se é verdade o que diz e que este menino é meu filho Então é verdadeiro que James esta morto? —Interrogou-lhe, sem tirar-lhe os olhos de em cima a Harry.

—Sim, meu senhor —disse agachando a cabeça — Morreu junto a Lily Potter. A noite que você mesmo irrompeu em sua casa e os assassinou.

—Isso é impossível —disse apontando a Harry com a varinha. Vendo de relance, como Severus o olhava com uma expressão que nunca lhe tinha visto — Algo raro esta passando aqui, Severus. Estou seguro de que Dumbledore esta metido até o fundo neste assunto e não descansarei até eliminar definitivamente a esse velho infeliz.

—Sei-o, meu senhor —disse com sinceridade.

Por que não recordava as coisas que dizia o Lord?

Por que se esteve em algo tão importante como era um parto masculino. Teria que o recordar claramente. Coisa que estava bem longe de suceder.

—Não recordas o parto. Não recordas que Harry é meu filho, mas se o conheces.

—Sou seu professor de poções, meu Lord —disse-lhe com respeito.

—Leva-o de volta ao castelo. Que ninguém se inteire do que não recordas. Por que estou mais que seguro de que tratarão de justificar com alguma estupidez. E temos que ter claras nossas ideias, para poder encontrar a verdade.

—Sim, meu senhor —disse ao tempo em que apontava à estátua com sua varinha e conseguia que esta soltasse a seu pequeno ônus. Recebeu-o entre seus braços e dispôs-se a marchar.

—Veem a mim à brevidade, Severus —lhe ordenou o Lord, dantes de que desaparecesse.

—Esta mesma noite estarei junto a você, meu senhor.

Voldemort viu como um de seus mais fiéis servidores, desaparecia com o que todos diziam, era Harry Potter, e o evidente cadáver de um garoto de idade mais avançada ao que não lhe tinha posto atenção com anterioridade.

— Quero a todos em minha mansão, agora! —Decretou-lhes, se sequer voltear-se a olhá-los.

Sentiu quando ficou só no cemitério e a fúria lhe envolveu e apontou com sua varinha, no lugar.

- Fiendfire!

Com inusitada acalma, viu como o lugar era envolvido pelas temíveis chamas. Agora tinha que averiguar muitas coisas. Mas a mais importante agora, era descobrir ao responsável por que seu amante, estivesse morto.

_**Continuará…**_

_**Próximo capitulo: segundo despertar**_

_**Nota tradutor: viu o Lord esta irritado... não falem nada! Ou senão AVADA KEDAVRA!**_

_**Quero agradecer aos reviews que recebi, nossa foram maravilhosas. Quero mais reviews assim... alguns me emocionaram e chocaram hehehehe, mas é assim que eu gosto.**_

_**Então até breve, vou ficar esperando!**_


	4. segundo despertar

**Capítulo 4: Segundo despertar **

Quando Severus apareceu no estádio, onde a maioria dos assistentes esperavam impacientes o aparecimento dos professores, que tinham ido pelos campeões, nunca se esperou que se desatasse um pandemônio dessa magnitude.

Dumbledore acercou-se de maneira pressurosa e esteve a um passo de tirar dos braços a Potter, mas disse-lhe que o levaria de volta ao colégio e que citasse à ordem.

Tinha que ganhar a maior quantidade de tempo, dantes de que Potter acordasse e começasse a falar. Não queria seguir nesse lugar. Lhe desagradava completamente o pranto convulsivo de Amos Diggory, enquanto tratava inutilmente de acordar a seu filho morto.

—Vai ao colégio, Severus. Que ninguém se acerque a Harry.

O diretor parecia apreensivo e Severus notou o que os demais não fizeram, uma pequena curva elevada na esquina direita do lábio do diretor, a qual desapareceu tão rápido como apareceu.

—Eu o acompanharei —lhe disse Moddy.

Severus sabia-o. Não era tão idiota como os demais.

O fato de que o suposto caçador de comensais não se tivesse metido com ele na cada corredor deserto, só podia significar uma coisa. Esse não era Alastor Moddy.

Caminharam pelo corredor que levav enfermaria quando o teuto o deteve.

—Snape…

—Não digas nada. Vai a teu despacho e espera aí até que vejamos como solucionar isto — a voz de Severus se notava alterada.

— Sabes quem sou? —Perguntou-lhe o homem.

—Não, mas sei perfeitamente quem não és. Agora me deixa aqui e te vai dantes de que alguém te descubra.

Severus viu como o homem se afastava e ele mudou rapidamente seus passos, ao ver que já tinha gente na enfermaria. Dirigiu-se a seu próprio despacho, com passo pressuroso, mas firme. Ao entrar, sacou sua varinha e transmutou uma das mesas que tinha para preparar poções, em uma cama. Deixou com cuidado o corpo de Harry e depois selou a entrada para depois insonorizar o lugar.

Estava a ponto de híper ventilar. Demasiadas coisas estavam passando por sua cabeça e ter ao fedelho dormido em seu despacho não lhe ajudaria a encontrar respostas.

—Enervate. —o feitiço golpeou o peito do garoto e fazer reagir de maneira estrepitosa. Conseguiu atracá-lo dantes de que caísse, por dar volta sobre seu custado, justo para o lado que tinha menos espaço. — Cuidado, Potter. O que menos preciso neste momento é que te rompas à cabeça por um estúpido acidente.

Harry olhou ao redor e tratou de apoiar-se sobre seus cotovelos, mas um gemido lastimoso saiu de seus lábios, quando sentiu que o corte em sua pele se abria novamente.

—Dói… bastante —disse com voz afogada.

Severus tomou-lhe o braço que estava empapado em sangue e levantou a manga com cuidado.

—Vulnera Sanentum. —viu como a ferida se ia fechando à medida que ia passando sua varinha por ela.

Harry sentia como a dor ia se aliviando paulatinamente e com um suspiro deu por finalizada sua exagerada agonia.

—Obrigado —disse-lhe baixando-se a manga novamente. Olhando onde se encontrava. Uma cama, mas não na enfermaria. — Onde estamos, professor?

—Em meu despacho, Potter. —disse-lhe apontando uma cadeira, para que se acercasse a ele e poder a utilizar. — Agora põe muita atenção no que te vou dizer.

—É sobre o que passou no cemitério, Verdade? —Notava-se em seu tom de voz, o inquieto que se encontrava, coisa que não se permitia exteriorizar. —Sobre essas mentiras que disse Voldemort.

—Não sei que tão mentiras podem chegar a ser.

— Tenta dizer que cabe a possibilidade de que seja verdade?! Que pode ser que seja filho desse monstro?! —Agora se, sua voz revelava sua frustração. —Disse que meu pai… Que meu pai, era seu amante!

—Sei-o. Foi o mesmo que me disse a mim. —se levantou e começou a caminhar ao redor da estância. — Aparte de certas coisas que me incluem pessoalmente.

—Mas isso é mentira… Verdade? —Disse-lhe baixando-se da cama e caminhando para o homem. — Diga-me que é mentira…

—Não o sei, Potter. Acha-me que também estou confundido. —não se girou a ver ao garoto. Muito menos quando sentiu que o sujeitava do braço.

— Sou filho de Lily e James Potter! Sempre me gritou na cara que era tão parecido a eles! —Não o ia soltar, até que lhe dissesse que era mentira e que era só uma táctica de seu amo para tratar do voltar mais louco do que achava que se estava voltando.

—Escuta-me bem, Potter. —lhe disse volteando, e olhando para abaixo, para ver os olhos verdes que durante anos, pensou que pertenciam a Lily Evans. — Não tenho resposta a tuas perguntas, mas o descobrirei.

—Espero que o consiga…

—Mas para isso tens que te ficar calado. —lhe disse sustentando dos ombros. — Diga a Dumbledore tudo, menos o que disse o Lord. Diga que o viste, que esta de volta, mas não o que disse de vocês.

—E de Sirius. —disse-lhe compreendendo um pouco o que pretendia Snape. — Por que disse que Sirius também estava baixo seu mandato, mas sei que Paddy não têm a marca.

—Como também não a têm muitíssimos comensais infiltrados.

Sentiram como golpeavam a porta.

- É momento de que te transtornes, Potter. —lhe disse Severus. — Tem que parecer que estás voltado louco.

— E não tenho de estar?! —Disse-lhe com ar desafiante — Supõe-se que estou muito bem, depois de me inteirar que posso ser filho de um maníaco assassino que tem ido por minha cabeça desde que nasci?!

—Bem, pois é momento do demonstrar. —lhe disse indo para a porta e lhe tirando todos os feitiços que tinham encimas, para depois a abrir e deixar entrar a Dumbledore. — Deixo-te com ele —lhe falou ao maior. —, não suporto que se comporte como um malcriado e que me grite na cara sua histeria.

— Eu não estou histérico!

Severus sorriu de lado depois de passar pelo lado de Albus. Tinha demasiado que pensar e ver a possibilidade de sair do colégio para encontrar respostas.

_**Continuará…**_

_**Próximo capitulo: Novo lar**_

_**Nota tradutor: **_

_**Amando traduzir essa fic, embora ela já esteja toda traduzida aqui no meu acervo é só que falta arrumar as frases para que tudo fique perfeito para vocês lerem melhor e entender melhor a historia toda.**_

_**E vamos ao que interessa, o que será que Severus vai descobrir disso tudo hein? No que será que vai dar tudo isso? Só pagando pra ver neah?**_

_**Queria agradecer aos reviews também então ate a próxima!**_

_**Até breve…**_

_**Um recadinho breve... :D**_

**E sobre os dias que eu fiquei doente… devo informar que eu vou ter que fazer uma tomografia e se o resultado for positivo farei uma cirurgia para tirar as pedras que eu tenho nos meus rins… o que me deixa completamente com certo medinho e claro espero que o doutorzinho faça o serviço direito, pois quando a historia do amigo de minha mãe fiquei com certo medo! Eu espero que tudo ocorra bem comigo, ou não respondo por mim **

**Então até breve…**

**Bora para reviews!**


	5. Novo lar

Capítulo 5: Novo lar

Lord Voldemort chegou à mansão Gaunt. O lugar não gostava para de nada.

Um edifício sombrio. Três andares de pura treva. Os jardins a seu ao redor estavam completamente desérticos. Nem uma flor poderia nascer nesses solos estéreis. As janelas, que em algum momento deveram ter mostrado o reluzente sol daquele majestoso lugar, agora não eram mais que teias de aranhas que se rompiam ante ao mais mínimo movimento dos alicerces. A fachada estava destroçada, o pórtico mostrava o musgo que a umidade tinha criado em o.

À direita podiam-se apreciar as ruínas do que pôde ter sido uma fastuosa pérgola, com pilares de mármore branco, que agora se via corroído pelo passo do tempo.

À esquerda, podia-se ver uma fonte, com a imagem de um anjo que apontava ao céu com a mão direita, enquanto a mão esquerda se encontrava no solo, junto à cabeça que devia coroar a estrutura.

Para Tom, só mostravam o imperioso desejo de ser destruída para que em seu lugar se elevasse o edifico que realmente deveria ir com seu status.

— Destruam este lugar! —A ordem foi dada a seus subalternos.

Nenhum disse nada. Simplesmente elevaram suas varinhas enquanto apontavam à estrutura e começavam a destroçar por completo o antigo edifício.

O Lord olhava sem nenhum vislumbre de inquietude. Esse lugar nunca poderia lhe servir para nada. Nem como casa, nem como sede.

Voldemort precisava um lugar mais solene. Um lugar que demonstrasse a grandeza de seu poder.

Não um tugúrio que se caía a pedaços.

—Meu senhor. —disse Lucius, mostrando o respeito que se merecia o homem em frente a ele. — Ofereço-lhe minha mansão. Pode dispor dela quando queira.

Tom viu em sua oferta uma boa opção.

—Compraze-me teu compromisso, Lucius. —deu volta para afastar do lugar, enquanto seus vassalos seguiam com sua tarefa —. Guia-me então, Lucius.

O loiro patriarca da antiga família, fez uma reverência ante seu senhor, para depois estender-lhe um pergaminho. Um translador.

Voldemort pôde apreciar a magnífica estrutura que era a mansão Malfoy.

O lugar encontrava-se às saias de uma montanha e adiante dela tinha um resplandecente lago.

A construção (que parecia um castelo) se alçava com imponência em frente a ele. Demonstrando os alicerces da prestigiosa família Malfoy. Os jardins, cuidadosamente arranjados, davam gala do bom gosto de seus donos.

Parecia que se tinha transportado a um novo reino, um onde ele, também era amo e senhor.

Lucias guiou-o através dos esplendorosos corredores, até que chegaram ao despacho.

Um lugar incrível que demonstrava claramente a classe que tinha Lucius, e todos aqueles que estiveram no lugar dantes dele.

Voldemort tomou assento depois da extraordinária mesa de roble.

—Quero respostas, Lucius.

O loiro podia notar a mirada carregada de cólera que tinha o Lord e sabia que se não contestava corretamente às interrogantes do homem, o passaria muito mau.

—O ajudarei no que possa, meu senhor —arqueou seu corpo em uma exagerada reverência.

—Quero saber por que ninguém recorda nada? —Olhou pela janela, tratando de ordenar suas ideias —Severus não recorda sua participação na gravidez de James. Ninguém recorda que James estava esperando a Harry e que ele é meu filho.

—Meu senhor. Não posso dar respostas concretas —contestou com temor —. Só lhe posso dizer que também não recordo nada do que você diz.

O Lord não queria perder mais tempo, muito menos pela ineficácia de outros.

— Tentas dizer-me que estou delirando, Lucius?

—Não, meu senhor. Só que não entendo como é que você é o único que recorda algo.

—É o mesmo que quero saber —volteou a cadeira e apontou ao bar, para convocar um copo de Fire Whisky. Estava seguro de que Lucius tinha o melhor —Agora chama a Severus. Quero saber que passou com Harry.

—Sim, meu Lord.

Lucius saiu do despacho, dantes de que a seu amo se lhe ocorresse a brilhante ideia de cruciar-lo.

Severus por outro lado encontrava-se em uma encruzilhada.

Não sabia que demônios estava passando e Dumbledore tinha transladado a Potter a seu próprio despacho para falar com ele.

Só esperava que ao fedelho não se lhe ocorresse abrir a boca.

_**Continuará…**_

_**Próximo capitulo: conversas**_

_**Nota tradutor:**_

_**Ufa! Sabe a cada dia fico mais inteligente com essas palavras espanhol e com essas frases só acho :D**_

_**Mas esta ai mais um capitulo de Penumbras... logo saberemos o que anda acontecendo com tudo isso...**_

_**Voldemort realmente lembra de coisas que os outros não lembram porque será hein? E porque será que Severus esta ficando cada dia desconfiado de Dumbledore, o que realmente esse velho gagá aprontou? Logo logo saberemos então fiquem ligados**_

_**Ate a próxima!**_

_**Ah deixem reviews pra sim :D**_


	6. Conversas

Capítulo 6: Conversas.

Harry sentia-se evidentemente incomodo por estar só com o diretor. Cria ainda no velho, mas já tinha a espinha da dúvida metida.

E se era verdadeiro?

Se era filho de Voldemort?

Não pôde evitar se estremecer ante a só imagem. Algo que obviamente notou o diretor.

— Sucede-te algo, filho?

Harry tratou de não gritar. Era a segunda pessoa que lhe dizia filho. Bem, Voldemort não o tinha chamado assim, mas o insinuou.

—Não me sento bem, senhor —tratou de soar o mais convencido possível. Tinha-lhe prometido a Snape que não arruinaria a situação, em prol de saber a verdade —, gostaria de ir-me a descansar.

—Claro, Harry —disse-lhe sentando-se depois de seu escritório e arranjando-se as gafas sobre o nariz, fixou a vista nele —, mas me encantaria te fazer um par de perguntas.

—Pois… suponho que sim —lhe disse tratando de não olhar aos olhos. Esse idoso tinha algo raro na mirada, que conseguiam o convencer do que seja.

— Que foi o que passou no cemitério, Harry?

O velho tinha seus olhos fincados no menor. Não deixando de analisar as mudanças na atitude do adolescente.

Harry por sua vez, tratava de não mostrar demasiado sua ansiedade. Afogava as vontades de gritar ao diretor que lhe contasse a verdade.

—Chegamos com Cedric e alguém o matou… foi, Pettigrew senhor. Esse homem assassinou lhe.

Dumbledore pôs-se de pé e começou a caminhar ao redor do despacho.

—Diga mais, Harry. Conta-me tudo.

—Atrapou-me e realizou um ritual… ele está de voltada diretor. Voldemort voltou!

O idoso deteve-se em seu posto. Enquanto dava-lhe as costas a Harry.

— Disse-te algo, Harry? Algo completamente absurdo?

O garoto ficou pensando.

Que fosse seu pai era algo absurdo?

Entrava nessa categoria?

Porque para ele, era algo completamente impossível.

—Chamou aos comensais. Tinha muitos deles.

O diretor viu-lhe de relance, mas não pergunto sobre o tema que Harry, obviamente tinha desviado.

— Conseguiste reconhecer a alguém? —Situou-se atrás de Harry e sustentou-o pelos ombros, mas sem deixar que o garoto se volteara — Alguém que chamasse tua atenção?

—Não, senhor —lhe disse com algo de temor. Sentia que se estava asfixiando. Que precisava sair de ali —. Não me sento bem, diretor.

—Claro. Claro, Harry —baixou suas mãos pelos braços do garoto e sustentou-o para fazê-lo parar-se —. Trata de ir descansar.

Harry sentiu-se muito incomodo pelas ações do diretor. Suas mãos chegaram a tiritar quando sentiu as mãos do diretor baixar por seus braços.

—Com sua permissão —afastou-se do homem e quase correu à porta.

—Harry —chamou-lhe de repente, conseguindo que o garoto parasse, mas não de modo que se volteara — Não creio prudente o que lhe contes disto a ninguém… quiçá a teus amigos, mas a ninguém mais —Harry assentiu e seguiu caminhando — Nem sequer ao professor Snape, Harry.

O garoto esteve tentado a dar volta e perguntar o por que, mas sentia que se se volteava, não sairia desse lugar.

—Como você diga, diretor.

Harry saiu correndo e chegou ao final da gárgula.

Não olhou a ninguém. Simplesmente correu a qualquer lugar. Queria que deixasse de passar o tempo, que a gente desaparecesse a seu redor.

Não se deu conta quando já estava sustentando de uma árvore à orla do lago. Cobrindo sua boca para que o grito de desespero que sentia, não se escapasse de sua garganta.

Caiu de joelhos, enquanto negava com a cabeça.

-Não pode ser que esse homem o saiba —se repetia a si mesmo — O diretor sabe que passou.

Fechou os olhos, deixando que as lágrimas caíssem. Estava completamente superado.

Não podia ser que toda sua vida tenha sido uma completa mentira. Que seus pais não fossem seus pais, pelo menos Lily.

Como se supõe que o teve James?

Que um homem tivesse um bebê era impossível!

Tão impossível como que fosse o filho do Lord?

-Minha cabeça vai-se a relentar.

—Não se te dou algo para isso.

Harry se volteou e pôde ver a seu professor de poções. As lágrimas ainda caíam por seus olhos.

- Que demônios passou?! —Perguntou-lhe ao tempo em que se agachava, para ficar à altura do garoto.

Harry não contestou, somente o olhava aos olhos.

Severus sabia que estava cometendo uma indiscrição, mas precisava saber que merda lhe tinha dito Dumbledore, para ter deixado a Potter nesse estado.

Se imiscuo na mente do garoto. Buscou nas lembranças do que tinha vivido nesse dia. A cena no labirinto. O búlgaro estava evidentemente baixo a maldição Impérios. Viu quando Pettigrew matou a Diggory e como atracava ao garoto sobre a tumba de Tom Riddle. A reação de seu senhor e a dos demais comensais. Passou de longo quando se viu a si mesmo nas lembranças do garoto, isso já o sabia.

Quando seus passos o guiaram à conversa no despacho de deu conta de tudo. Dumbledore sabia algo. O homem perguntou-lhe para sacar-lhe o que todos escutaram, mas a cena que lhe desagradou foi quando o sustentou, quando viu como o garoto se alterava pela cercania do idoso. Uma cercania que nunca lhe tinha visto ter com nenhum aluno.

Saiu da mente do garoto quando escutou as últimas palavras do homem.

—Tenho que saber a verdade —lhe disse o garoto, sem deixar do olhar — Ele sabe, professor. O diretor sabe algo e não me vai a dizer. —Severus via que a cada vez se ia desesperando mais — Me diga a verdade, faz favor!

—Não a sei. —estava sendo sincero com o garoto. Pôs-se de pé e ajudou ao garoto a levantar-se.

—Já não aguento mais, Sabe? Toda minha vida é uma merda.

Harry não podia evitar que as lágrimas caíssem de seus olhos, bem mais ao notar que a angústia subia mais por seu corpo.

— Que lhe fazes a meu afilhado, Snape?!

_**Continuará…**_

_**Próximo capitulo: tire o daqui**_

_**Nota tradutor:**_

_**O que será que o professor Dumbledore esconde, porque agiu daquele jeito asqueroso com Harry? O que trama esse velhote? Para mais informações no próximo capitulo!**_

_**Bora bora pro reviews?**_

_**Ate a próxima!**_


	7. Tire o daqui

Capítulo 7: Tire-o daqui.

Quando Harry viu aparecer a Sirius em frente a eles, não pôde fazer mais que o olhar. Não se sentia cômodo de ir a ele e o abraçar, como tantas vezes o tinha feito dantes.

O só fato de pensar que Sirius também era um comensal, lhe enchia a alma de dor.

Também esta era parte da mentira que era sua vida?

—Afasta-te dele, Snape.

Severus alçou uma sobrancelha, tratando de encontrar a razão pela qual o chucho lhe dizia isso, até que notou algo que não tinha advertido dantes. Harry Potter estava aferrado a sua túnica. Ele não o abraçava, mas se tinha permitido que o garoto se acercasse tanto que parecesse que estivessem abraçados.

—Acalma-te, Black —afastou a Harry de seu corpo, coisa que lhe custou um pouco —. Potter, vê com teu padrinho.

—Eu…

Sirius e Severus notaram como o garoto duvidava, coisa que estranhou a Severus e doeu a Sirius.

— Que passa, pequeno prongs?

—Nada Sirius —lhe disse agachando a cabeça, mas sem mover do lado de Snape. Sabia que se queria respostas, teria que conseguir desse homem. Severus Snape era seu boleto à verdade.

Severus começou a analisar rapidamente suas possibilidades e só ficava uma saída. Tinha que averiguar que mais sabia o Lord e que tanto sabia Dumbledore.

Sujeitou a Harry do braço e acercou-se a Sirius.

—Se quer ser de ajuda, leva-te a Potter —Viu como ambos o olhavam como se estivesse louco — Quer o ajudar, verdade? Pois é o único que pode fazer por ele nestes momentos.

—E segundo tu como demônios vou fazer isso?

—Pois isso te deixo a ti —Lhe disse com incomodo —. Não sei, diga-lhe a Dumbledore que será bom para o fedelho ou eu que sei.

— O lugar mais seguro para Harry é Hogwarts!

— A Hogwarts entrou alguém que mando a Potter à morte nesse maldito torneio!

— Será que teu amo pensa o eliminar finalmente!

— Deixa de falar estupidezes, Black!

— Quer parar de uma vez?! —Gritou-lhes agoniado, enquanto mantinha-se o mais afastado possível de uma briga.

Ambos homens se giraram e se deram conta como Harry estava a um passo de um ataque de pânico.

—Black, por uma puta vez em tua vida, confia no que te digo e o tire daqui.

Sirius olhou-o com rancor. Estava seguro de que o maldito cretino era o responsável por que Harry se encontrasse nesse estado. Mas tinha razão. Tinha que tirar a Harry do castelo para saber que lhe passava.

—Vê por tuas coisas, Harry —disse-lhe com determinação.

— Sirius? —Chamou-lhe sem entender bem qual era o plano de seu padrinho.

—Irei falar com Albus. Vens-te comigo a Grimmauld Place.

Sirius se volteou, mas sentiu como o sujeitavam do braço.

—É necessário que o diretor não saiba que falamos. Inventa-lhe o que seja, mas te assegura de que o garoto não fique aqui por um tempo.

Sirius assentiu. Não era para nada grato o obedecer ao que Snape dizia, mas seu dever era velar por Harry.

Afastou-se quando terminou de se transformar em sua canina forma.

Harry viu-o partir ao colégio e girou-se para ver a seu professor.

— Por que me manda com ele?

—Por que é o melhor por agora —lhe disse caminhando para o castelo e vendo que Potter o seguisse —. Tens que estar longe do diretor por agora. Pelo menos até que saibamos que é o que passa aqui.

Quando chegaram à entrada, Sirius vinha em companhia do diretor, pelo que Severus deu um passo atrás e lhe fez uma senha a Harry para que se calasse, enquanto se afastava em direção ao campo de Quidditch. Não era bom que o diretor o visse em companhia de Potter.

Desde o campo viu como o diretor parecia discutir algo com Black e como o chucho estava vermelho de fúria.

Só esperava que não passasse e terminasse falando a mais em um ataque de ira. Potter sujeitava-se de seu braço como tabela de salvação, e parecia tratar de acalmar a Black.

Finalmente viu como o diretor assentia e como os outros dois entravam ao colégio. Esperava que fosse para recolher os pertences de Potter e se largaram da escola.

Severus esperou cerca de dez minutos dantes de sair em direção a seu despacho, mas quando ia chegando, se deu conta de que o decano o esperava na entrada de seus aposentos.

—Severus, rapaz —suado-lhe.

Snape não pôde evitar apertar os punhos ao recordar como esse homem tocava a Potter, só esperava que não fosse nenhuma caricia mau intencionada, ainda que suas esperanças não estavam muito nisso, depois de ver a mirada que o velho lhe dava ao garoto.

— Em que posso lhe ajudar, diretor?

Passou pelo custado do homem e abriu a porta, deixando entrar ao diretor.

—Gostaria que me fizesses de um favor, meu amigo —lhe falou o diretor, com esse tom que lhe fazia parecer um pobre e indefeso idoso —quero que averigues que é o que esta planejando Tom. Sei que algo mau deve estar urdindo.

Evidentemente não tanto como você.

-Sei que não é fácil para ti te apresentar ante esse sujeito, após tanto tempo…

—Já o vi, diretor —disse com voz seca —. Se não o recorda, fui eu quem trouxe a Potter de volta.

—Então sabes que foi o que passou no cemitério.

Severus pôde notar em seus olhos o resplendor que sempre aparecia quando queria conseguir algo.

—Não o sei, mas é precisamente o que quero averiguar.

Dumbledore passeou-se pelo despacho, sem olhar nunca ao professor de poções.

—Estou preocupado por Harry, Severus. Sinto que algo mau lhe sucedeu —parecia tão preocupado, que Severus teve que se recordar a si mesmo que aquele sujeito queria manipular a todos a seu ao redor —Harry é um garoto fabuloso, tem um poder inigualável e me preocupa o que Tom tente se acercar a ele com más intenções.

_E repito, não tanto como você. _

—Então irei ver que é o que posso averiguar, diretor.

Severus pôde voltar a ver esse sorriso. A mesma que apareceu na cara do homem quando supostamente lamentava a morte de Diggory.

—Te estarei muito agradecido, Severus —caminhou novamente à saída, mas se deteve —Devo te informar que Harry não esta no castelo.

— Desculpe? —disse-lhe, fingindo ignorância.

—Foi-se com Sirius, a sede da ordem, a Grimmauld Place.

Não disse nada mais, simplesmente se foi.

Severus olhou a porta estranhando.

Que é o que pretendia Dumbledore a lhe dizer isso?

Sabia perfeitamente que agora iria com Voldemort.

Por que lhe daria a direção da sede com tanta naturalidade?

Pretendia talvez que Voldemort se inteirasse de onde se encontrava Potter?

—Severus.

O professor se volteou quando escutou que o chamavam. Encontrando com a cara de Lucius na lareira.

-Está em minha mansão… quer ver-te.

Severus simplesmente tomou uma capa que estava no cabideiro junto à porta e se dirigiu à lareira lhe pendurando nos ombros, enquanto tomava um punhado de pó flu.

— Mansão Malfoy! —Gritou ao tempo em que o fogo verde o rodeava.

Era momento de falar com o Lord.

**Continuará…**

**Próximo capitulo: entrevista com o lord**

**O que será que planeja Dumbledore com tudo isso? O que será que vem a seguir?**

**Vejo vocês nos comentários!**

**Até breve!**


End file.
